


I'm On Your Side

by Litsetaure



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Sort of a sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/pseuds/Litsetaure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a rather sweet Janto poem, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm On Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> First written in March 2009. 
> 
> I'm not usually one to write poetry, but this one came to me in ten minutes the other night and I thought it was quite sweet, so I've decided to share it. I'm not sure where it came from, or what it's called, but here it is. It's really tiny (don't think you could even call it a sonnet!), it doesn't rhyme or have a rhythm or anything, but...well, here it is. 
> 
> (Oh, and a bonus point to anyone who recognises the quote from 'The Kite Runner'!)

You asked if I would always stay by your side.  
I said not even the Rift could drag me away.  
You asked if I would cherish your heart.  
I replied that your heart makes mine soar.  
You asked if I would sing you our song.  
I answered that it always plays for us.  
You asked if I would always return to you.  
I promised, 'For you, a thousand times over’.


End file.
